The present invention generally relates to a sliding chord producing device for a guitar and method of use. More specifically, the invention is a sliding chord producing device and method of use for a guitar that utilizes a vertical bar and a diagonal bar.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sliding chord producing device and method of use for a guitar that allows a user a wide range of musical movements on the guitar.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sliding chord producing device and method of use for a guitar that can play more chords and more than one fret at a time, giving a wider range of pitches and more chord voicings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sliding chord producing device and method of use for a guitar that allows a user to achieve an accurate and higher melody range.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sliding chord producing device and method of use for a guitar that can simultaneously play a wider range of pitches than attainable through a traditional guitar slide.
What is really needed is a sliding chord producing device and method of use for a guitar that allows a user a wide range of musical movements on a guitar, that can play more chords and more than one fret at a time, giving a wider range of pitches and more chord voicings, that allows a user to achieve an accurate and higher melody range and that can simultaneously play a wider range of pitches than attainable through a traditional regular guitar slide.